


Smile

by can_i_be_junko_enoshima_please



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Donuts, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Pre-Despair, Pre-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Smiles, Sugar, a bit of Naegiri, a little bit of Chishimondo as well, kiss, ouch my feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1821622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/can_i_be_junko_enoshima_please/pseuds/can_i_be_junko_enoshima_please
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So basically Togahina because it is my current OTP and also there aren't that many fanfictions about it, soo...</p>
<p>Asahina is upset and Togami goes to comfort the girl he has a crush on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in about 10 minutes at 4 in the morning, so excuse any mistakes. Also, Togami isn't as much of a prick as usual, but that's because Asahina brings out the best in him.
> 
> update (literally years later lol) sorted the paragraphing!

Togami's eyes flickered over to Aoi for the fifth time in 20 minutes. Lately there was something about her that intrigued him, something he couldn't quite explain. She was picking apart her donut instead of eating it with her usual gusto, which was attainable, it seemed, by eating donuts. 

He watched her as she pushed her chair away from the breakfast table and sighed a miniscule sigh. Aoi looked over at everyone else. Kirigiri and Naegi were sat together, since Naegi had finally grown some balls a few weeks ago and asked her to be his girlfriend. Ishimaru, Chihiro, and Mondo were sat in a row, Chihiro being dwarfed by the bigger guys sat next to him. Sakura had a cold, so she was nowhere to be seen, and everyone else had already gone back to their dorms. 

Aoi pushed her chair in and began to walk out of the canteen, her donut still in her hand. Togami silently stood up, not gaining anyone's attention, and began to follow her. He waited until she stopped to catch his breath. She was sat at the bottom of the stairs, slowly eating small bites of donut. The powdered sugar clung to her lips and she was too distracted by her thoughts to lick it off. Togami, however, was beginning to go crazy. He wasn't sure how long he could stay silent, and the sugar on her lips made him eager to... kiss her? That couldn't be right. But there was definitely something tantalising about the sugar sticking to her lips, and those big blue eyes filled with tears... Wait, what? Tears? 

Togami looked again, and sure enough, there were small tears escaping Aoi's eyes. Togami had had enough, and he walked out from his hiding place to sit down next to her. She jumped when he appeared, and attempted to hide the half eaten donut.

"Why are you hiding the donut, we all know you love donuts, and more importantly, why are you crying?" He asked her, straight to the point.

"Why would -hic!- you care -hic!-? " She blurted out, hiccuping from crying.

"I'm not sure yet, but I do."

"Go away. I don't want you to see me like this!" Togami looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm crying, and... and eating..."

"Well, yeah, everyone cries and eats. Except me. I do not cry."

"Togami-kun." Aoi turned to face him. "I want you to answer this honestly. Do you think it's disgusting for me to eat so much?"

He looked at her in surprise. Her mascara was running a little, there were still tears in her eyes, and the sugar was still on her lips. Togami slowly leaned forward and captured her lips with his, tasting the sweet powder sugar and smiling. So this is what he had been waiting to do, this was what the odd feeling he had been having was leading up to. He circled both arms around Aoi, and pulled her closer. She responded by placing her hands softly on his cheeks, willing him to stay there. After a minute or so of gentle kissing, he pulled away, and she looked at him in shock. "I don't know why you would ask me something like that, Asahina-san."

"Well, some people were just making a few comments about it, y'know, at swim competitions and stuff, but I guess I shouldn't let it get to me..." She hiccupped again, sniffling a little. 

"If I'm perfectly honest, Asahina-san, to me, you could never be anything less than perfect. I don't know why I didn't realise it sooner."

Aoi looked at him with wide eyes. "Wait, Togami-kun, you actually feel the same way I do...?" She trailed off, realising what she had said.

Togami smiled. "So I'll take that as a yes...? Remember, you kissed me first." He rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah. And I'll gladly do it again." He smiled at her, and it wasn't his usual disgusted smile which made you feel like scum, but it was a soft and sincere smile, a smile that Aoi Asahina brought out in him. Aoi smiled sweetly back.

"You know, Togami-kun, you have a nice smile when you're actually smiling." She told him, and he looked at her in surprise.

"Oh, um, thank you?" He said it like a question, and she lent forward and kissed him again. 

Togami tried to find an excuse to smile properly every time Asahina was around him after that, but when she was with him, it wasn't particularly difficult to find a reason to smile.


End file.
